Giving You Up
by LILFVseries
Summary: After spending an unforgettable night together in Savannah, Georgia, Nick & Miley reconnect their broken relationship, only to find themselves drifting apart again far too quickly.
1. Chapter 1

[Prologue- June 7, 2009]  
Location: Los Angeles, CA Miley's POV-

"You still have feelings for him, don't you!" Justin cried out.

His voice rang loud in my pounding ears as I buried my face in my hands. The hot tears streamed down my face, and I kept silent. I couldn't even bare looking at him.

"Don't you?" he repeated.

His voice was getting louder now, but I refused to respond.

"Miley!" He finally screamed so loud that I jumped.

I lifted my head slowly to face him, feeling the anger building up inside of me.

"What do you want me to say, Justin?" I yelled. "Do you want me to say that I wanted to see him yesterday? That I asked him to approach me about writing a song together? Because I didn't do any of that!"

Tears continued to fall from my eyes, unwillingly, and I saw Justin take a few steps towards me.

"No," he said in a firm whisper. "I want you to tell me the truth."

I crossed my arms defensively and looked away, breaking our eye contact.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I scoffed.

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about, Miley. You know exactly what the truth is, so just say it!" He shouted.

"No!" I refused. "There's nothing to say."

"Oh, come on!" He yelled back angrily. "You're questioning your feelings for me and you know it!"

He was visibly frustrated at this point, but I wasn't going to give in. He noticed this and let out a heavy sigh, making his way toward the door.

"Fine," He said, defeated.

His voice was fading. I looked in his direction and realized he was about to walk out.

"Wait," I whispered.

He stopped, then turned to face me, but said nothing. His eyes were full of sadness and I knew I'd hurt him.

"I'm really sorry," I managed.

Our eyes made contact once again and that's when my tears became heavier.

"I'm really, really sorry." I cried. "I never meant to hurt you, Justin."

He studied me for a moment, then opened the door, looking back at me one last time.

"But you did anyway."

And with that he left. His final words echoed in my mind as I tried to make sense of it all.

"Justin!" I shouted, following him out the door. "Don't go!" I screamed.

I ran toward him, hoping I could catch up, but it was too dark outside. Not that it mattered, because I knew he was gone. I breathed deep, starting to make my way back inside before I saw a shadow. As I got closer, I could make out his face.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked nervously.

He stood from the steps he was sitting at. "Enough to know that we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about, Nick," I said as I tried to push passed him, but he stopped me.

"That might work on Justin, but it's never worked with me," he said firmly.

I attempted to free myself of his grip, but it proved useless.

"Is that why you let me walk away the last time?" I said bitterly. "Is that why you never fought for me after we broke up?"

He was holding my arms so I couldn't move much but I managed to weakly pound on his chest.

"Let me go! Just like you did the last time, Nick!" I cried. "Just like Justin did tonight! Just LET ME GO!" I screamed. I was crying uncontrollably now, barely able to manage my emotions, but Nick was calm.

"No," he told me, simply. "I'm not leaving you."

I kept my head down, but my arms were still moving.

"I don't believe you," I said to him angrily.

He let out a small laugh. "You believing me won't change the truth," he said. "I'm not leaving you," he repeated. "Not this time."

He wrapped his arms around me, embracing me in a hug. I was too weak to hug back, but I laid my head on his chest, allowing the tears to fall from my eyes.

"I don't believe you," I reminded him in a soft whisper.

He whiped a tear from my cheek and pulled me in once again.

"I know," he assured me. "But I'll still be here when you do."  



	2. Chapter 2

[Present Day- May 13, 2010]  
Location: Young Hollywood Awards Nick's POV-

"and thank you to my beautiful girlfriend"

As soon as Liam said the words, they stabbed my heart like a knife and my body froze. Next thing I knew, my fists were clenched, almost automatically; It was all I could do not to lose my cool, knowing the girl I loved was taken by the man standing on stage. Not long ago, that would've been me speaking her name. Not long ago, I held the key to her heart; the key she vowed never to replace, yet here I am, months later, in the presence of my replacement.

I lifted my head, only to see the smug smile set across his lips. Glaring in my direction, I knew he'd realized the hurt he'd just caused me.

The words rung over again in my head, "my beautiful girlfriend."

I tried to shake the thoughts but I couldn't escape what had just been said. It was a vocal solidification that I'd lost the one true love of my life. My girl. She was gone. And I only had myself to blame.

((Flashback - December 2009))

"What happened while Miley was in Savannah?" Demi asked.

"What?" I shook my head. "No way." I stated firmly.

"Nick, something happened. Something changed between you two. One minute you're video chatting with her from Paris and the next you're not even speaking."

I cleared my throat. "And now she's dating Liam."

"Yeah, but why? You and Miley were fine, Nick. I don't get it."

"Yeah, well ask Miley what went wrong!" I snapped, instantly regretting it. "Sorry."

"Don't be."

Silence filled the air for a moment before Demi spoke again.

"She won't tell me." Demi revealed.

"I bring up your name and its like I might as well be talking about a stranger." Demi shook her head in disbelief as she continued. "Its like... You don't exist to her."

((/Flashback))

"Congrats, bro!" I felt a slap on my back as Joe pulled me in for a hug.

"Thanks!" I responded, doing my best to ignore the anger still lingering inside of me.

"Artist of the year, man? That's pretty amazing" Kevin added.

I nodded, offering a small smile to my older brother before he walked away with his wife.

"You know you can fool Kev, but not me, right?" I heard Joe say.

"I know." I admitted.

Without having to say a word, I knew Joe understood the pain I had just experienced. The unspoken bond between us was one of the many reasons we were so close.

"Still haven't talked to her since...?" Joe wondered.

"No" I shot back.

Joe took my automatic response as a cue to drop the subject. Patting my back one last time, Joe walked away.

((Flashback - June 9, 2009))  
Location: Savannah, GA

"My mom isn't here yet, so we have the house to ourselves," Miley explained as we made our way over to the couch. I nodded, noticing I was still drenched from the rain.

"You mind if I go change real quick?" I asked, pointing to my wet clothes.

She laughed. "Yeah, no problem. The bathroom is down the hall to your left."

"Thanks."

I took a look in the mirror. My hair fell flat on my head from the rain, so I ran my fingers through it to give it body. I looked down at my soaked shirt, then lifted my arms to remove it when Miley walked in.

"Hey, here's a towel-" She began before interrupting herself. "Wow."

"Huh?" I turned and caught her admiring my abdomens.

"What?" She said, suddenly snapping out of it.

"You said 'wow'..." I reminded her with a smirk. "Was that 'wow' for 'damn, look at Nick's body'?" I teased.  
She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself."

((/Flashback))  



	3. Chapter 3

[Present Day- May 13, 2010]  
Location: Young Hollywood Awards Nick's POV-

"She blogged."  
I read the text from Demi in my phone. I knew instantly she was referring to Miley. I never asked Demi to keep me updated on her, but she knew I cared and sent them anyway. I didn't say it out loud, but I appreciated her effort more than she knew.

"What'd she say?" I responded.

"It's about Liam. She heard he thanked her tonight. She wrote that she couldn't stop smiling."

My heart sunk as I read the words. I put my phone down without responding and tucked it away in my pocket. Sometimes I think I'm better off not knowing what's going on in her life, but when she's such a big part of mine, how can I let her go?

((Flashback - June 9, 2009))  
Location: Savannah, GA

"So, what made you decide to come?" Miley finally asked.

We were in the guest room of her summer home now and I stood leaning against the wall by the door watching her make the bed, preparing it for me to sleep in.

I sighed and shrugged. "I kind of had a realization," I told her.

She looked up at me. "What do you mean?"

I walked over and sat on the newly made bed, reaching out to grab her hand as she stood in front of me. Our fingers intertwined and my eyes met hers.

"I realized I had to follow my heart,"

I confessed.

"And my heart led me to you."

With that, I pulled her closer, placing my arms around her lower waist. Our lips connected for a kiss, sparks of heat surging through us as we took the moment in.

When our lips parted, she whispered to me.

"I've missed you."

((/Flashback))

"Hey!" I heard a cheerful voice announce.

I looked to see Nicole smiling before me. I smiled back.

"Hey Nic" I replied.

Something about Nicole made me genuinely happy. Her positive, upbeat presence was contagious and around her, my worries faded. Deep down, my heart ached, but around Nicole, if only for a short time, I was able to part from the hurt. That's why lately, she's who I wanted to be with. Didn't matter what we were doing, so long as she took the pain away temporarily. Sometimes I found myself questioning my own intentions, though. Was I using Nicole for my own selfish benefit? The truth was, probably. But as terrible as it may sound, that was something I was willing to live with.

"You deserved that award, Nick. Congratulations" Nicole said, wrapping her arms around me for a hug.

I took in her scent as I held her close, only to be reminded of my past.

((Flashback - June 10, 2009))  
Location: Savannah, GA

"You're beautiful, Miley; everything about you." I let the words out in between kisses. "Every part of you" I whispered softly in her ear, allowing my hands to travel down her back, feeling her near bare skin on my fingertips. It was the day after my arrival and we'd just returned from jetskiing. Miley wore nothing but her bikini swimsuit.

"I have a confession" She expressed.

I kissed her neck softly before looking her in the eyes.

"What is it?" I asked.

She held my gaze, suddenly looking vulernable. Tears slowly began to fill her eyes and I became worried.

"Mi-" I began, but she stopped me.

"I'm not sad," she assured me with a light laugh.

"What is it then?" I wondered as I wiped a tear from her cheek.

She took a deep breath before speaking again and it all came pouring out.

"You're here." She began, almost in disbelief of her own words.

"I can't believe you're here. With me. I spent so many nights wishing it you was by my side when it wasn't and now you're here." she paused briefly. "and just the fact that you start tour soon, but you chose to spend your day off with me. It just means a lot."

Tears of happiness fell from her cheeks and I couldn't help but smile.

"Mi, you know I'd walk to the ends of the earth for you if I had to; anything to be by your side."

She nodded and leaned her head into my chest before whispering the words I'd been aching to hear.

"I believe you."

((/Flashback))  



	4. Chapter 4

[Present Day- May 13, 2010]  
Location: Young Hollywood Awards Nick's POV-

"Thanks Nicole, that means a lot" I said, detaching my body from hers as we parted from the hug. She responded by flashing her typical smile and then scrunching her nose. I laughed at her expression.

"What?" I questioned.

"These heels are killing me" she whispered as if it were a secret.

The way she spoke was so cute and even though she was two years older than me, I felt like I could watch over her since she was so sweet and fragile.

"Well we're gonna have to fix that aren't we?" I whispered back.

Nicole nodded with a smile. "What do you have in mind?" She asked.

Without saying a word, I picked Nicole up, scooping her thin body in my arms; as soon as I did, it brought me back to that night in Georgia; that perfect, unforgettable night.

((Flashback - June 10, 2009))  
Location: Savannah, GA

"Nick, I can't believe you're carrying me to the bedroom!" Miley laughed. "Baby, it's sweet, but what is this, our wedding night?"

My lips formed a smile at the sound of her calling me 'baby'. It felt good to be hers again.

"Hey, don't test me, Miles. I could easily get down on one knee and propose right now" I held a serious face, watching Miley's eyes widen when she heard my words.

I burst out laughing. "I'm joking, Mi!"

She slapped my arm before I gently set her down on the bed.

"I thought you might've been serious for a sec"

She was sitting at the edge of the bed now as I stood before her, almost hovering. I shook my head.

"No" I began. "...but, one day." I admitted.

"One day you'll propose?" Miley asked excitedly.

"Yes." I replied before kissing her gently on the lips.

"Promise?" She whispered.

"Promise."

She smiled before kissing me one more time and began to make her way under the covers.

"Come on." She invited me to join, pointing at the spot next to her.

I followed her lead and climbed into bed. We faced one another now, under the covers, our bodies inches apart before I pulled her closer; so close she could whisper in my ear, and she did.

"I never slept with Justin" she confessed.

My heart stopped for a moment, taking in what she'd just admitted. I didn't know quite know how to respond, so she continued.

"I knew it. You thought I had." She pouted.

"I'm sorry," I said. "It's just, you two were together for a while, and things happen, so I assumed..."

"Assumed wrong." She stated. "I'll be honest, he gave me plenty of opportunities, but I always made up an excuse."

"Oh" was all I could manage.

She took a deep breath.

"It's cause he wasn't you."

"What?" I responded quickly.

She looked me in the eyes, boldly stating, "We weren't together, but somewhere in the back of my mind I think I always knew I wanted you to be my first."

I was taken aback by her revelation, and flattered at the same time. Unable to figure out a way to respond, I cupped her face in my hands and placed my lips on hers. Miley pushed her body closer to mine, deepening the kiss. My hands explored her body, taking in every part of her as we came together in the passion of the moment. I laid flat on my back as Miley climbed on top of me. She kissed my lips then allowed her mouth to travel down my bare chest. I felt a rush flow through my body as she fingered the rim of my shorts, teasing me.

"Come here" I pleaded, pulling her in once again, but she stopped me. She shook her head slowly, giving off a mischevious grin. Still straddling me, I placed my hands on her thighs, watching her next moves. She lifted her arms and started to untie the strings of her bikini top. I breathed more heavily now, realizing what we were possibly about to get into.

"Are you sure?" I asked gently.

She let the strings of her top go, causing it to fall and expose her now bare chest.

"I'm sure."

((/flashback))

"Nick, what's wrong?" Nicole asked when I suddenly stopped in my tracks and put her down.

"Nothing" I lied. "Let's just walk to the car, your feet can't hurt that bad."

I knew it was harsh but I didn't know what else to say.

Nicole looked at me confused.

"Okay." She agreed.

Nicole was simple like that. She didn't ask questions and she always went with the flow; some people might call that being too nice, or maybe even a pushover, but I appreciated those qualities about her. She made me feel comfortable and I hated that I couldn't bring myself to completely open up around her. But I couldn't help it. Lately, nothing with me was how it used to be. Last summer changed everything.  



	5. Chapter 5

[Present Day - May 13, 2010]  
Location: Los Angeles, CA Miley's POV-

"Liam Hemsworth Thanks Girlfriend Miley Cyrus!" read the headline on the gossip website. A photograph of Liam giving his acceptance speech filled my computer screen. There he stood, as handsome as ever in his black suit while proudly holding up his award. I smiled at the picture, thinking I was proud of him too- and especially proud of how he'd mentioned my name. Liam wasn't a romantic, so this was as close as I was going to get. I'd already celebrated his gesture by posting a 'thank you' blog on my website, but I couldn't seem to stop reading about it. Eventually I scrolled down, curious to see who else had won.

Bad idea.

As soon as I scrolled, I froze. It was a picture of Nick. I read the caption below: "Nick Jonas accepts his award for Best New Artist."

I let out a sigh. 'Of course he won,' I thought to myself. 'and rightfully so. With talent like his, anyone would be crazy not to recognize it.'

I snapped myself out of it. What was I thinking? Nick may be talented but that doesn t change the fact that he broke my heart, and that was nothing to commend him for.

I shut my laptop and clenched my jaw. I have Liam now, I reminded myself. Nick is nothing but a memory.

((flashback - June 10, 2009))  
Location: Savannah, GA Miley's POV-

It all happened so suddenly, and before I knew it, there I laid, undressed and vulnerable. My thoughts were racing at a million miles per minute, my breaths heavy as I stared at the ceiling. Nick laid beside me doing the same and suddenly I felt more self-conscious than ever, wondering if I did it right or if he even enjoyed himself. I'd always been told my first time would be painful, but I never felt so much pleasure in my entire life. Nick was gentle and took charge even though I'd initiated this whole thing. I had a habit doing that- confidently entering situations I had no idea how to handle. Thank God for Nick. He made it so easy for me to be comfortable around him. But why wasn't he saying anything right now? He wasn't even looking at me. He looked lost in thought, making me want to crawl into his brain to figure out what was going through his head. Then, it was as if he'd read my thoughts, because, finally, he spoke.

"Come to Texas" he blurted out, turning to face me.

I stared at him blankly.

"To perform with me, I mean," he went on. "On opening night."

He scanned my face for a reaction, but I offered none.

"That's what you're thinking about?" I scowled.

He looked confused, then suddenly a little worried that he'd somehow done something wrong. And he was right. He'd done something really wrong.

"How can you be thinking about performing when we just- you know!" I shouted.

And then it was as if the words wouldn't stop.

"Here I am, laying naked next to you. We just slept together for the first time and I'm thinking, 'gosh, Miley, why isn't Nick saying anything to you? Was it maybe because you did something wrong? Did he hate it so much that he won't even speak to you now?' But, no! Turns out it's even worse than I thought. You're not only not saying anything, but you're thinking about performing with-"

I stopped myself, realizing just how much I'd said when Nick's expression turned from hopeful to startled to sympathetic.

"I'm...going to shut up now," I whispered, so embarrassed that I turned my body away from his, when I felt his hand gently grab my shoulder.

"Miley," he cooed. "What we just shared was beautiful." he reassured me. "You are beautiful. Perfect, even."

He leaned over me so I was forced to face him.

"Listen to me," he demanded sweetly, looking into my eyes. "Don't think for a second that we just shared didn't mean something to me, because it did. It meant everything. It meant the world. You mean the world... And did I enjoy it?" He sighed. "Hell yeah, I enjoyed it." He said as if it were obvious, shooting me a devilish grin.

I smiled at him. "I did too." I confessed.

"And Nick?" I called.

"Yea?"

"My answer is yes. I'll perform with you."

((/flashback))

*****a/n: hey guys! Thank you so much for the compliments on the story =) I enjoy reading your reviews! 


End file.
